(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of processing and analyzing vehicle driving big data, and more particularly, to a method of processing and analyzing vehicle driving big data and a system thereof capable of acquiring useful information from big data regarding a vehicle driving through systematic data refining and data mining procedures.
(b) Background Art
Big data mean a large amount of data which are difficult to be collected, stored, and analyzed by a general database system. As an example of the big data, social media, social data generated from social network services, network traffic logs, web logs of web servers or application programs, and sensing data and logs acquired by sensing equipment logs, and the like may be included, and in the case of time-series data such as the network traffic logs, the data are accumulated with time and a size of the data to be handled is explosively increased.
As an example of the time-series data, vehicle driving data are included. The vehicle driving data are provided to a manager, for example, a transportation organization, the transportation safety authority (for example, NHTSA(National Highway Traffic Safety Administration), etc.), sales business and/or rental business operator for vehicles to be used for driving history management, establishment of cause of the accident during accident occurrence, accident prevention, energy saving management and the like.
Recently, installation and supply of vehicle driving recorders have been enlarged with respect to vehicles. Due to a characteristic of the time-series data, an amount of the vehicle driving data required for processing and analyzing is rapidly increased, and as a result, it is necessary to develop a method of processing and analyzing vehicle driving big data in order to systematically analyze a large amount of vehicle driving data and allow the manager or the user to efficiently use useful information acquired through analysis.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.